Redemption
by SamanthaJane13
Summary: Loki falls to earth, his memory is lost. All but his name is known to him. He falls into the lap of a headstrong outgoing but caring earth woman. Will she be able to help him regain his memory? Will she be able to survive all the chaos that seems to follow Loki everywhere he goes? We shall see. Loki OC Post Thor. Rated M for future mature content, language and violence.


This is my very very first Loki fanfiction. I am a tad nervous wondering what people will think. I hope you all like it.

Cookies to those who review.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC.

* * *

Loki let his hand slip from the spear his brother's heart breaking cries filled his ears as he fell. Thor watched his beloved brother fall into the infinite oblivion only to be sucked up by a blinding light. Thor's tears fell into that same star filled abyss as he heard his heart shatter. Odin helped his son back up onto the bridge, all the while his eye never left where he last looked upon his son Loki.

Loki, my son…gone.

Odin's heart slowly began to fill with the same sadness and grief as Thor.

Loki was gone.

Everything around Loki seemed to light up. Million's of colors and lights seemed to swirl around him slowly. Before his eyes, his Asgardian armor evaporated into a beautiful golden dust. His normal clothing restored to him, and not by his own doing.

The lights moved now at a quicker pace, blinding him till they moved so quickly they disappeared into another infinite abyss of black. He could hear the sound of thunder and lightning, and rain falling upon solid objects. Loki's body became numb as a cold sensation seemed to embrace him. His eyes fogged over and everything became blurry, till his vision too faded into nothingness.

As Loki began to lose his grasp upon his conscious state, he couldn't help but wonder. If this is death, then I shall gladly embrace it. For it is a far kinder fate than I shall ever deserve.

It was pouring cats and dogs.

It was pouring cats and dogs, with thunder and lightning.

It was pouring cats and dogs, with thunder and lightning; and she was in the fucking middle of it.

Sage was beyond pissed off at Jane, she swerved the vehicle to avoid the tortoise that was crossing the road. Jane made her drive out into the middle of nowhere to check the readings on a weather scanner. This bitch sent me out in this weather to pick up a stupid weather scanner that could have been fucking picked up AFTER the damn storm... I swear to whatever god is out there Jane, if I survive this I will hurt you... Painfully.

She could barely see, the rain was so thick and heavy it beat down upon her poor truck like tones of hail. The vehicle was old, she started praying to whatever god was out there that it wouldn't stall in weather like this. Pleading to the car as she drove, "Oh come on baby you can make it. Please don't die on me now."

Sage cried out as one of her tires hit a ditch, "I promise baby I will take you to the shop and get you a whole tune up from the good Doc I swear. Just get me there and back home alive." I am talking to a car. A car that will not turn into an alien robot from outer space wishing to finish their war here... Hopefully... There is nothing wrong with that thought process, right?

A small voice in her mind told her that something bad was coming, Sage ignored it because of the storm; Oh great! Now I'm talking to myself! That's the first sign of insanity!

The further Sage went out into the desert the thicker the rain became, if there's a god out there, please let me survive this-

~Buzz, Buzz~

Quickly Sage pulled out her phone from her pocket, "Hello?"

"Sage where are you?!"

"Darcy? I can barely hear you too much static from the storm. The further I drive the worse it gets."

"Jane says turn back, the storm is far worse than she thought."

"Great," The phone connection dropped. The phone made an annoying crackling sound of a disconnection. Sage tries to resist the urge to scream. "I'm halfway to nowhere when SHE FIGURES IT OUT!"

A lightning bolt struck the ground right in front of Sage's car. Instantly dropping her phone she gripped the wheel and jerked it to avoid yet another bolt just in the nick of time. With her heart pounding and a loud bang the truck hit a large bolder, her head crashing into the steering wheel. There was a sharp stinging across the area of her left eyebrow. She groaned at the pain. Black spots danced across her vision, she swore again as she tried to make the world stop spinning.

Hissing slightly she removed her head from the steering wheel and quickly looked up in the rear view mirror. She heard a few things fall off of her truck. The black mass beyond the items, however, was not from the back of her truck. That sort of looks like a person's bod- "Please tell me I didn't run over a person."

She unbuckled her seatbelt to look out the back window. She started to pray, "Please tell me I didn't kill someone."

"Oh shit," Sage practically broke down her door as she flung herself out into the rain. "HEY!"

She called out as she ran towards the body, "Hey!" dropping to her knees she rolled the person over, "Please tell me you're not dead! Please tell me I didn't kill you! Please tell me that I didn't run my baby over you and ended your life!"

Her eyes fixated on the seemingly lifeless body before her. He was handsome, with pitch black hair and wore green from almost head to toe in very odd clothing, but Sage was sure she had seen worse. Mentally berating herself, 'Here's a man probably dead because I ran him over and what do I do? Check him out of course!'

"Please be alive, if there is a god in the universe you will be alive... please be alive." She muttered to herself as she felt for a pulse, and when she didn't find one she resorted to hearing for one. She laid her head upon his chest and sure enough there was a heartbeat. "Oh there is a god in the universe."

With a soft moan of pain the man's eyes began to flutter open. Sage grunted and looped her arms underneath the man's arms and hoisted him from the ground, with rather difficulty. "Come on, you can do it."

With her gentle encouragement the man made it to his feet, "Good, come on." The two stumbled towards her truck. "That's it we're almost there."

Again with some difficulty she got him into the passenger's side before she ran around to the bed of the truck. "First aid kit, where are you when I need you," she scrambled about inside the bed of her truck which offered some shelter due to the camper shell. "Ah ha, found you!"

Once inside her truck she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around him. "Who are you?" he asked softly, which seemed to startle Sage slightly when she heard his voice. They locked eyes, "You are hurt." His voice was barely above a whisper.

He had noticed the small gash just above Sage's eyebrow and was almost tempted to reach out and touch it. He felt as though there was something he could do to make it better. But, he was far too weak and everything, even breathing, had hurt.

"What is your name?" Sage asked gently as she continued to wrap him up in a blanket.

"…Loki" he said hesitantly, "I think...I think that is my name." Loki hissed in pain and held the side of his head as a white hot headache erupted in his head.

"You took quite a bump to the head," Sage said as she felt around his head softly, feeling a defiant lump. But when she pulled her hand away, she saw blood. "Okay I have to get you to a hospital." She said as she quickly got settled into the drivers seat and buckled herself in.

It took a couple tries but she was able to get her car started. "You never told me your name," Loki said softly

"Sage," she said, her eyes meeting his after she secured him in the truck, that could have possibly, you know, run him over!

"Sage," he whispered her name before he passed out.

Quickly as she could she attempted to get her beloved truck to start. "Come on baby please start. Once we get home I will get you washed and waxed and set up an appointment with the doctor." The engine spluttered. "Come on baby please." The engine spluttered again "Come on START!" She slammed her hands on the steering wheel and the engine roared to life and the headlights came on. "Okay that was weird." Sage drove like a bat out of hell trying to get to the hospital. She was so focused she didn't hear or see her phone going off.

~At the Hospital~Loki's P.O.V~

My eyes opened and for a brief second I didn't know where I was. Then I remembered Sage, she found me in the rain. I felt something touch my head and a sharp pain erupted in my skull again.

"Easy sir," I heard a strange voice and I turned to see where the voice came from. Standing there was a man dressed in a white coat with a strange looking thing resting around his neck. "My name is Dr. Carlton," He turned on a light and flashed it into my eyes "You took a nasty hit to the head. Do you remember anything before Miss Carlyle found you?"

The light started hurting my eyes, hissing I pulled away finding what the doctor was doing to be rather annoying. "All I remember is waking up and there she was." I spoke truthfully as I watched the 'Doctor' closely.

"Do you know of your name? Where you are?"

"My name…is Loki. That is all I know." I looked around and saw that I was in a white room and lying on a strange looking bed. The Doctor wrote a few things down on a piece of paper and left the room. I saw Lady Sage talking with him before her eyes looked at me for a moment. She nodded her head and spoke a few words before the Doctor walked off. She came into the room and shut the door behind her.

"How are you feeling?" Her voice was soft as she spoke.

"I am well…I think." I watched as Sage sighed heavily "Lady Sage are you alright?"

"You are going to be coming home with me. They don't have any room at the hospital for you due to the overflow of accidents from the storm." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me, "I do hope that wont be awkward for you at all. I just don't want you winding up someplace unfriendly or anything like that."

"I..." This woman, this stranger, she was helping me and didn't even know me. "Thank you Lady Sage."

"Its just Sage, Loki." She said softly, but I could see a soft blush creeping out onto her cheeks.

"As you wish, Sage," Her name rolled out of my mouth as though it were silk. For some strange reason, I found pleasure in saying her name. She smiled at me as the Doctor entered the room.

"Alright miss if you can sign these release forms, Mr. "Loki" is free to leave with you." I watch her sign the papers and then grab a bag that was at her feet.

"I grabbed some dry clothes for you from my house. You seem to be the same size as my brother I'm sure these should fit. Call me when you're finished," Sage handed me the bag before turning to leave the room. I peered into the bag, there were strange garments.

Apparently, I took too long for Sage had returned to the room, "What wrong?"

"I don't remember how to put these on." I confessed as a red hue colored her cheeks, she stammered as she glanced at the clothes and then at me. I offered her a sheepish smile before she squeaked and bolted from the room, only to return with a male.


End file.
